


Rose thorns in the Heart

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Serial Killers, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Serial Killer obsessed with a Detective AUJohn the heart thief killer has an obsession with Detective Madelyn Stillwell. He knows one day it'll cost him, his freedom.





	Rose thorns in the Heart

John wraps the heart of his latest victim in dark red wrapping paper. He knows he's taking a foolish risk sending it to Detective Madelyn Stillwell after being so careful at all his scenes. But he needed her to know she was on his mind. The heart belongs to the man she was screwing; he had her body now she would have his heart, and there was something beautifully poetic about that.

Ever since he saw her standing behind the crime tape at his first murder, he'd felt drawn to her. While a sandy-haired cop had puked his guts in horror, she had seemed unfazed by his work. 

He knew she special there and then, a force of nature that no one could control. She was like a beautiful rose surrounded by maggots instead of butterflies.

That night John was just one of the many onlookers gathered in a crowd, ghoulishly wanting to know what was going on to her. 

By his third victim, he was itching to meet her. Talk to her even about something as ordinary as the weather. It was all he could think about day and night until he was sure he would go out of his mind.

Either by fate or luck her son, Teddy after school club were looking for volunteers. Once he'd passed the police checks which he did with flying colours, something he'd chuckled about more than once, it hadn't taken long to introduce himself to her. 

John can remember the way she had smiled softly at him when he praised her precious son. His stomach had flipped, and his heart soared when she put her hand his arm. He had been scared that she might look into his soul and know he was a killer, but she hadn't.

He didn't tell her that Teddy had a vicious streak a mile long, manipulative and sadistic; that he had hung a rabbit with a skipping rope. John told Madelyn about her son's positive traits and taught the boy to hide his desire to kill things.

But once he met her, he couldn't stop there; his obsession with her was dangerous, sooner or later it would cost him, his freedom. 

After that was when he began to follow her, watch her at crime scenes or bump into her randomly at the supermarket. Teddy's face always lit when he saw him, forcing his mom to make small talk. Yet John knew in his heart that Madelyn enjoyed those moments just much as he did. Each time he was sure she would cotton on that wasn't an accident, but she never has.

It was after victim number five he broke into her home. It was the middle of summer; the heat was unbearable. He'd stood in her bedroom, blood on his hands while slept naked with a sheet only covering half her body. He wanted to touch her but fought the urge out of fear of waking her.

John looks back on that night fondly the first time but not the last time he broke into her home. Each time he's aware of the danger of getting caught and losing his freedom. Madelyn was smart, smarter than those morons she worked with it wouldn't take long for her to put the pieces together and figure out he was the heart thief killer.

Madelyn brings him nearly as much joy as killing. There were days when he craved for her to see all sides of him, but knew he'd lose her. So he settled for her only seeing him as the friendly guy who her son looked up too. Her seeing his work without her having a clue she had once had coffee with the man who had done it.

John never wanted the two versions of himself to overlap, but then she brought that arsehole home, took him to her bed, and he had watched him touch what was his. And Madelyn was his, mind, body, and soul even if she didn't know it.


End file.
